Everlasting Love
by shyxsakura
Summary: *chap 4 is up* We see the world through Wizard's and Oujirou's point of view. We read about their longings and desires, their love and hopes. They want someone, but, those that person want them?( Misaki+Oujirou, Wizard+Hikaru)
1. My view

Title: Everlasting Love

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer

Authors Notes: Konnichiwa, minna-san!  This is Christina aka Tina aka Sakura aka Saki.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.. ^_^ This story was inspired by Kaji Hikaji .. Read her story-Angelic High .. really good. Also read everyone else's story here, you guys are all talented authors! 

Arigato minna-san for using your awsome talent in writing

 *bows*

Hai hai, let's get on with the show!!

Pairings: Wizard+Hikaru. Oujirou+Misaki

_        Tonight there is another transparent starry sky_

            I held my breath as Hikaru landed gracefully and professionally into the layer. The layer, the place where I now await her. The only place I get a chance to see her, hold her, communicate with her. Though instead of holding her, I pull her down, and instead of communicating with her with words, we communicate with our fists.

_           Will my wish be granted by the glowing star? _

_            Worries are never something to feel down about _

            I released my breath and stared at the angel infront of me. Her red hair blowing against the wind, her piercing red eyes looking through my soul. I looked up and saw her commander and friend, Suzuhara Misaki. My master, 

Oujirou-san had seemed to have a liking with this wide eyed, innocent girl. I can't complain since she made the girl that I love, Hikaru, from her image and her personality. 

        _But the door is already open  _

_        Even when I got stepped on or knocked down _ 

I quickly stopped my daydream as Hikaru threw a punch at me. I dodged it, and pushed her down with much tenderness. I eventually fell ontop of her, a pure act of innocence may I add. I stared into her eyes, longing for her touch, longing for her love. 

        _You gave me the strength to get back up _

_        I sing to become the rising star _

            I stared, stared, stared until suddenly I was lifted out of the layer. I watched as Hikaru went farther and farther away from me. Helpless and alone, I looked at my master. As if sensing my sadness, he gave a wink my way.

        

_                      More than this, I'll try harder _

_                      To become even stronger_

            " Wizard, in a fairy tale there is always a prince and a princess. In this fairy tale there will be a wizard instead of a prince and that my friend, is you." 

Hearing these words gave me hope that there actually is a world for me.. a world for us, the angels.

                _Steady love, a love which can withstand anything _

_               I think you're far more precious than anyone else _

_               There are some bad nights _

_                I won't lose, I'll live on _

To be coninuted.....

Authors notes: 

Ano, how was it? I know it's really short, demo .. .. I just didn't know how to continue it. Gomen nasai. 

Onegai, review.. I just love reviews!! Please tell me what you think, arigato.

Ja ne!!

***Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto****


	2. Kimochi

Title: Everlasting Love

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Pairings: Oujirou+Misaki, Wizard+Hikaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer..

Authors notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is Chrisitna aka Tina aka Sakura aka Saki ( whew). I tried really hard to make this chapter a little longer! I hope you enjoy this 

chapter. Arigato to the people that reviewed. I love to read what people think about my story, it makes me feel so .. happy. Hai hai, enough of my babbling..here's chapter two!

IMPORTANT!!

( Oh yea, every other chapter it will be from Wizard's p.o.v. The remaining chapters will be in Oujirou's p..o.v)

Everlasting Love: Chapter Two- Kimochi

_            The shining star in a distant night sky _

_            It's probably unknown to everyone _

_            But it won't lose, it's shining so much now _

_            It's like me in a way _

            She stood there, watching him. Him, my friend and angel, Wizard. He was still, unmoving, yet his eyes were locked onto her. I gave a sigh and gently threw him back into the layer. I didn't want him to feel the pain and longings that I have felt. I wanted to protect him as if I were his mother. Yet, I am his mother-well, father, in a way. I made him from my image and personality. He is my child and my friend. Like deus, like angel-we are one being.

        I looked up and saw Misaki-chan staring at me. She neither blinked nor moved, she was in a daze. I smiled as she turned beet red and look down. I laughed and watched as she turned a even darker shade of red. 

" Misaki-chan." I called.

The redness died down as she looked up at me. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again, " Hai.."

    _Lots of different people on an overflowing street corner _

_            It's like you can't understand what's true or not _

_    Search for yourself; if you put out your heart's antenna _

_            You'll understand the rush _

_            I wanna get it! _

I took the headset off and got up from my seat. I slowly walked toward Misaki-chan, picking up Wizard and Hikaru with my right hand at the same time. They were together; they weren't separated.

I stood infront of the champion of Angelic Layer and my heart. She took her headset off as well, and got up from her seat. 

            Her cerulean blue eyes searched mine as she waited patiently for my answer.

" Let's go on a date."

I watched in slow motion as Misaki-chan's face turned pink, hot pink, red, dark red, and finally purple. It was quite funny, until she stopped breathing for more than a minute- now that really scared me. I was ready to do CPR when she suddenly continued breathing. 

I sighed in relief and gave her hug.  

            _The dream is here _

_            At any time, it will be near _

_            Even if it's really tiny _

_            That's how it will seem at first_

" So, what do you think about it?" I asked again.

She quickly nodded as I released her from my hug. 

It was going to be a great day for both of us, Wizard and myself. I have a date with Misaki-chan, and Wizard is together with Hikaru in the safety of my pocket.

=================================

" Misaki-chan, where would you want to go?" 

Being the polite person I was, I couldn't just take her anywhere I wanted to. It was her date as well, she should pick.

" Anywhere you want to go, Oujirou-san."

Just hearing her say my name for the first time today made my breathing go faster and made my lips form a smile. I was that in love with her. I can't control my emotions, I can't control who I love. The one thing I can do is control how I treat her and how much I love her. 

My pocket began to shake. 

No, it's impossible. Angel's cannot move outside of a layer. 

I closed my eyes and reopened them again. 

It must've been my imagination.

I faced Misaki-chan and grabbed her hand, " I'll buy you ice cream."

I held her hand harder as we walked side by side to the ice cream parlor.  

_            One day, you'll meet by chance _

_            The one and only me _

_            It's good if you believe a little more _

_            That there's a future _

_            Be my only angel. _

To be continued:

Authors notes: Ano, how is it? I really tried to make it longer. tee hee. Reviews would make the next chapter come out faster *ahem* tee hee hee.

Oh, I think I made Oujirou a little ooc..did I? Welp, please review!!

If you wanna e-mail me, my e-mail is:

IeNV1eeU@yahoo.com

or

ashyboylova@yahoo.com


	3. kiseki

Title: Everlasting Love 

chapter three: Kiseki (miracle)

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.

Author notes: 

Konnichiwa minna-san. Arigato minna-san for reviewing! It made me so happy to read your reviews. I'll thank you personally later on. This is the first fanfic from all the fanfics I have on ff.net that I update the most often. Wow, tee hee.  See what your reviews make me do! tee hee. Well, if you wanna e-mail me: IeNV1eeU@yahoo.com

I love to talk to people, so e-mail me if you want someone to talk to! tee hee.

Hai hai, let's get on with the fic.

(Wizard's p.o.v)

Everlasting Love: Kiseki

            We were alone, together in this tiny pocket. She was sitting on my lap, her hands on my chest. Her eyes were wide open and her usual frown was turned into a smile. Her eyes were sparkling in delight, laughing at me in a way. I would smile too, but, I was afraid. Afraid that Oujirou-san would find out that we, angels, can move outside of the layer.             Yes, we can move. But, only specific angels can. So far, the only angel that I know that can move besides myself is Athena. I have prayed that someday Hikaru would be able to do the same. I prayed every night and every morning. How good it would be to hold her in my arms right now, but, any movement of such would trigger the pocket to shake, which will result to my master checking to see if everything was alright.

            It would be so humiliating if Oujirou-san saw me expressing my love to Hikaru. Me, the cold hearted angel. Me, the only angel to never crack a smile. I am Oujirou-san's opposite. He may have made me from his image, but I would never be like him. Him, the Prince of the Layer. Him, the handsome gentlemen, an angel in disguise. We are opposites.

            As I snapped out of my daydream, Hikaru's smile had somehow vanshied. Impossible, how could an angel. .. .. 

            " Misaki-chan, what flavor do you want?" 

             So, from what I heard we are at the Ice Cream Parlor. This place brought back memories. This was the place Mihara Oujirou-san made me. Quite funny, I suppose. Me being made at a place like this. Well, I was a gift from .. .. Icchan-san. I wasn't made when he gave me to Oujirou-san, but, I suppose I can call this my birth place. 

            There I go again, being totally ungentleman like. The love of my life is infront of me and here I am, daydreaming. I smacked myself, totally forgetting about Oujirou-san not knowing about us moving. I looked up to Hikaru and carefully examined her. As if sensing my stare, she looked down. 

            I smiled at her. The next thing she did shocked me. She- she blushed. So, there is another angel besides Athena and myself. 

            Arigato Kami-sama.

" Konnichiwa, Hikaru-chan." I whispered softly. 

I was no longer afraid of Oujirou-san finding out. I didn't care anymore. All I cared about now was hearing Hikaru's voice. 

She took her time, blinking once or twice. She gave a smile and quietly replied, " Konnichiwa, Wizard-san."

I felt my smile growing wider. Her voice was as sweet as an angel, as soothin as the ocean waves. It was refreshing, it-it was her voice. 

            Being as happy as I was, I forced my hands to bring her close to me. We were in a very comfortably position. Her, sitting on my lap and I being that person she's sitting on. 

Her face was very close to mine, so close that I could kiss her. 

This thought both shocked and scared me. Me! Kissing her? Hmm..why not.

            As if knowing what I was about to do. She slowly leaned forward. Her head bumped against mine as I clumsily tried to put my lips against hers. We were like that, for a great amount of time when suddenly the pocket started to sway and move violently. I bet Oujirou-san was the source of this problem. Oh well. I quickly leaned closer and placed my lips onto hers. 

            Aah, it was a feeling of bliss. Loving my new found habbit, I prolonged the kiss. I wonder how she felt. . . I wonder. . 

To be continued.

            Author notes: Do you like it? tee hee. He kissed her! He kissed her! Wai Wai! Tee hee. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Tee hee. Welp, here is my thank you list:

ARIGATO

Silent Sage, arigato for being the first person to review in all of my Angelic Layer fanfics. Tee hee, I love your stories, update soon ne?

Kaji Hikaji, Wai Wai! I was so happy when you reviewed my story. Just reading it made me feel so *hanyaaannnn!!!!!* I always wanted to use that word.. tee hee. Also, arigato for writing a long review, I love long reviews! 

AngelHeart, arigato for reading and reviewing my story. Demo, I didn't put myself in this story. The first chapter was through Wizard's p.o.v. Gomen nasai for confusing you.

White Reflections, arigato for reading and reviewing! tee hee. I really mean it!

Screwy Seven Number Four, aaaaahhhh! * runs away from the tackle* tee hee. Reading your review made me so happy.

Nermal, arigato. I'm so happy that you like my writing style. tee hee.tee hee. I'm so giggly today!!

White Reflections, tee hee. Arigato for reviewing twice. tee hee. I think you're one of the first people that did that!! tee hee. Arigato!

Mystik-chan.. arigato! *bites you* lol . . tee hee. Your review made me laugh! tee hee. . . arigato.

Beth-chan, arigato for reading and reviewing. Also thanks for putting this in your favorite! Arigato!!

Blue raindrop, finally- I got to your name! ARIGATO! You're review made me feel so *hanyaaannnnnn!!!!!* tee hee, this is the second time I used this word! Wai wai! You wrote one of the most longest reviews here. tee hee. It made me so happy that you read my story!! tee hee. Arigato.

Blue raindrop, here you are again! Arigato for reviewing twice! You're review was so sweet!! tee hee, I read it over like so many times!! tee hee, arigato arigato arigato arigato!! 

Arigato minna-san!! I'm sorry if I forgot your name. Ja ne!!

** Saki**


	4. Byul

Title: Everlasting Love

Chapter four: Byul ( star in korean)

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer

Author notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is Sakura aka Saki here. Arigato *bows* for reviewing, it made me feel really happy to know you like this story. I won't be able to thank you personally in this chapter, because ff.net is having problems and I can't check who reviewed..gomen nasai. This chapter is called ' Byul ' which means star in korean. In my first chapter, the chapter was called ' Everlasting Love'. In my second chapter, it was called 'kimochi' which in japanese means feelings. In my third chapter, it was called 'kiseki' which in japanese means miracle. Since I am both korean and japanese, I decided to name my chapters in both languages..I just wanted to say that because a person e-mailed me and asked me to explain why I chose what I chose to name them, and what langauge. She didn't want me to write her name though.. .. (^o^ happy?)

Hai hai, here's chapter four minna-san!!R&R

Everlasting Love: Byul

( Mihara Oujirou's p.o.v)

            There I was, standing patiently infront of Misaki's door. There I was, hopelessly in love with her. We had just finished our date but still, I stand infront of her door. 

            Wishing, wanting, and longing. Wishing that we can be more than just friends. Wanting for more than a smile, more than a hug. Longing for her touch, for her love. 

            " Naa, Oujirou-san. You're still here?" the all too familiar voice of Misaki rung in my ears. 

            Feeling both ashamed and embarrased of being caught standing stupidly infront of her door, I took a clumsy step back. 

            " Mi-Misaki-chan, you're not asleep yet?"

I searched for her; I looked here and there but failed to find her. 

            " Oujirou-san, I'm up here."

Feeling more embarassed of being caught searching frantically for her, I looked down. A warm sensation shooted up my face, throughout my cheeks. I have never felt this before, never.  

            I carefully examined her, or at least what was shown from my view.  Her body was carefully covered with pink elephant pajamas. I imagine her to be wearing pink slippers to match the outfit. Very cute; very Misaki like. I smiled at that thought, wishing to see it with my own two eyes. 

            " Oujirou-san, would you like to come in?"

I stared lovingly at her innocent face and smiled. " Iie, it's okay. I'm going to go now. Sleep well." 

            " Goodnight Oujirou-san."

--------------------------------------------

            I am now on my soft, warm bed. My head rested ontop of my favorite pillow, and my body covered with a blanket made by my mother. The window was to my right, and Wizard was to my left. The window showed the dark, blue sky and the bright twinkling stars. The moon hid behind a cloud, scared and afraid. Afraid of the bright stars; scared of the passing away of the night and the coming of the day.

            I looked to my left, Wizard was still and unmoving. He was a doll, or so I thought. Just recently I had found a very red Hikaru and an embarassed Wizard making out in my pocket. My pocket! Of all the places to do so, they chose my pocket! Well, going back to the subject. I remember clearly what had happened, of course I remember clearly. It just happened some minutes ago.

            At the Ice Cream Parlor, a sudden shake in my pocket attracted my attention, not the usual kawaii Misaki-chan but my pocket. The pocket which held Hikaru and Wizard. I politely excused myself and headed for the bathroom. 

            Once there, I sneaked a quick look inside my pocket to find them, their lips pressed together, their hands entwined. For a second or two, I longed for them to be a certain pair, Misaki-chan and myself. But, we all know that it is impossible. Well, for the time being at least.

            After separating them ( putting Wizard in my left pocket and Hikaru in my right) I walked calmly back to my seat infront of Misaki-chan. For the first time in my life, I wished dearly for the date to be ended quickly. Now, I regret what I did for I long for her right now.

            Oh yes, I also found out Wizard could talk. At first I thought I was being silly, threatening Wizard that if he didn't talk, I would be forced to ban him from ever seeing Hikaru again. Well, I am once again please that I had done that.

            I gave a sigh and looked back to the sky. I closed my eyes and fell in deep sleep.

-----------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

( His dream . . . . kekekeee)

            " Hai, Oujirou-san.. I love you." 

            My heart lept with joy as I heard the words I've longed to hear for so long. Three simple words, these words meant the world to me. This girl meant the whole universe. I would die for her. I would give my only life for her if I 

had to. 

            " Misaki-chan, please say that for me again." 

            " Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru.."

I closed my eyes and pulled her to me. My arms wrapped her close to me. I will never let her go, never.

----------------------------------------------------------

to be continued... ... or is this the end?

Authors notes: tee hee, what a nice dream Oujirou is having. I wrote this chapter really really badly, sniff sniff. gomen nasai. . I'm not sure if it should end right now or if I should make one more chapter in third p.o.v about everyone. I dont know, ah well.  I hope you enjoyed this chappy. ja ne!

read my other fanfics I have written: Cardcaptor Sakura, Gundam Wing, Final Fantasy 7, Pokemon, Kodomo no omocha, and Marmalade Boy. . . tee hee! Angelic layer too!

A note for Blue raindrop: konnichiwa! Arigato for reviewing my story, Rebirth of the soul!! I loved your review!! tee hee, if you want to read more of it . . I moved it here to ff.net. Find it at anime-kodomo no omocha . . 

don't worry, i'm just using the characters from the show . . so you will get everything that is happening! tee hee, ja ne!

            !*! Saki *!*


End file.
